The Switch
by Yimi Makuya
Summary: What happens when a demon invades Spirit Kingdom and switchs everyone around! KuramaXOC i suck at summaries! Rated for future language...character death...
1. Mission outline

Yimi: haha! A new story!

TT: and I'm not musing this one! -Smiles- bye! –Runs away-

Yimi: yes I hired a new and more optimistic muse for this fic!

New person: HELLO! My name is…um…Kaeo!

Yimi: and finally to the story!

The cool breeze whipped at Akira's long black hair as she walked closer and closer to the Spirit Kingdom. Yet another mission set out by Koenma, nevertheless she had to go alone, without her team.

It was always like this…Every time she needed them, they were never there. And every time she could careless if they existed they seemed to be right next to her.

Akira gave a sigh. If only they had gone with her, maybe she wouldn't feel like she was the last creature on earth. Like death was a probable thing.

As she approached the door, she wondered, "Is it all worth it…is living another obstacle for my soul to overpass?" The large doors opened to her and she entered.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Yusuke yelled at the top of is voice, "Akira was supposed to meet us at the park an hour ago!" He walked far ahead of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara snorted back, "Well I'm sorry! Maybe I guy should push harder when…"

"I don't need to know that…" Yusuke mumbled.

"She already left for spirit world…" Hiei jumped from a nearby tree and landed in font of them.

"She what? I knew it! I told you Kuwabara, I should have left without you!"

"Wait a minute! Then why aren't you with her!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'm afraid that's my fault…" Kurama stepped out from behind the same tree Hiei jumped out of.

"Well that's just great…We get another lecture about teamwork from her…see what you did!" Yusuke screamed so loud everyone on the street stared. He merely glared at them and muttered, "What you looking at…" They quickly went back to what they were doing. "Come on…" He continued, "We've got a job to do…"

" Hello Akira…" Koenma declared as Akira entered his office, "Alone again I see…(Sigh) I knew those boys would be trouble…at least I hired at least one **good** person on our team…"

"You do mean me right…" Yusuke stood in the door way with everyone else standing behind him. ( Okay this is Yusuke and Akira arguing with each other)

"Your late…again…" Akira stated.

"Yeah…about that…" Yusuke started.

"Don't even try…Do you realize that this is the 87th case you've let me walk here by myself?"

"And you keep count…?"

"Not the point…you leave me to do **our **duties as a team then fail to do your duty… what exactly goes through your mind?"

"Your all work…don't you ever have any fun?"

"That's enough…" Koenma interrupted. There was silence for a while, before Koenma spoke again, "We don't have time for arguments! We need you to help up now with this case! We have a breech into Spirit World and they don't plan on leaving anytime soon. It's a class-S demon known as a Cyanide Moth. It carries varieties of poison in its mouth. We're not quite sure what kind of poison it carries, but if it is deadly…we're as good as dead."

"Sounds like fun…" snorted Hiei.

"For once I agree, this will be rather interesting…" Kurama muttered.

"We have to make sure, whatever he's looking for…he will not find…got it?" Koenma stated.

"Whatever…I just want to get to the fun part already…" Yusuke turned around and started to walk out of the door.

"Yusuke…" Yusuke turned his head and stared into Akira's green eyes, "Can you wait two more seconds…" Akira looked back to Koenma, "You understand…in this situation…I'm going to need my spirit energy…"

"Right…" Koenma pulled out a small chest from his desk.

"I nearly forgot…about that…" Kurama mumbled.

"_Kurama! Help!" Akira yelled telepathically. Her face began to fill with fear as the creature caused her to fight her friends. Tears rolled down her face every time she attacked and she began to give up. Her spirit energy had created a creature that feed off of her pain and torture. She was at the mercy of her greatest opponent…herself. _

"_I'm sorry Akira!" Koenma pulled out a containment chest. As he opened it, Akira's spirit energy sucked into its black abyss. Akira felled to the ground. Heavily weakened physically and mentally. The creature disappeared. Kurama ran up to her…she was crying like crazy, having to face that pain was not worth it. _

"_Kurama! That was the worst…I don't want to feel that again…" She cried putting her face on his shoulder._

"_Shhh…it'll be okay…"_

"She's been having to relay on her ability to copy an opponent's powers …ever since" Kurama thought.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Akira nodded. "Very well then…be careful…"

"Wait…why does Akira need her spirit energy in this case?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"She can't take the power a Cyanide Moth…it's only does poisonous attacks…" Hiei muttered.

"Oh…" Kuwabara spat. Koenma struggled to open the box. He feared that the same would happen as last time…but if Akira thought she was ready, he was ready to believe in her.

"Okay, Akira, here it comes…" He opened the chest and a small red orb that held an enormous amount of spirit energy floated out of the box. It was like a pet, it recognized its owner and started to glide towards her. She toke it into her hands and gazed upon it.

She hadn't used her spirit energy in so long…would she remember how to use it. The orb melted into her hands and she felt her energy increases greatly. She felt strong again.

"So you still think you can contain it?" asked Yusuke, who had still not turned around.

Akira turned and smiled, "Yeah…I feel better now…come on!" She ran past everyone out the door and turned left.

Kuwabara sighed, "Someone is having mood swings…do you think she…"

"If so…I don't want to know…" Yusuke ran after Akira.

Yimi: so Kaeo! How was that!

Kaeo: I don't know…Akira kinda sounds like me…

Yimi: yeah well she's not you! –laughs-

Kaeo: -frowns- Review!

▼

▼

▼


	2. Trouble!

Yimi: well here is chapter 2

Kaeo: Yimi would like to thank Erin for reviewing!

Yimi: -nods- and…

Kaeo: and she would like to say sorry for not having a disclaimer in the first chapter and will do one now for both…

Yimi: hey! I was going to say that!

Kaeo: -smiles-I know!

Yimi: -frowns- fine!

Kaeo: Yimi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or then the world would fall apart! But she does own her Ocs!

Yimi: that mean I own you so I can put you in this soul box that I own! –smiles-

Kaeo: uh-oh…

Akira ran down the hallway, her 'team' far behind her. She was far too excited for this mission, and it was noticeable. She finally had her spirit energy back and that's all she wanted. Even though most of the time no one noticed, she had been depressed. She couldn't defend herself very well against normal humans. She had to hope that Yusuke or someone else would save her, but now she could do it herself.

"Akira! Wait up!" Akira turned her head and saw a speeding Yusuke.

"Not a chance!" She went even faster. She laughed. For once she out run Yusuke. Having her powers back was the best thing that has ever happened to her, except for one special person. Of course she would never admit her love for him, but it was well worth keeping to herself.

"Dammit! We does she have to be so damn energetic!" Yusuke muttered as he ran.

"Well, think about it Urameshi…she finally has her power back…she's much happier now…"

"Wow…Kuwabara…you actually said something smart for once!" Yusuke smiled.

"Hey!"

Akira ran and ran, and didn't feel like stopping. She knew she better slow down quick or she would miss the demon completely. It after had no energy, only poison. It would be easily missed. But she was so happy she didn't want to stop.

"I'll stop at the next wall I crash into…" She promised herself.

"Akira! Please wait up!" Kuwabara heaved. He stop and crouched over out of breath. He looked around for a wall when he saw it…the Cyanide Moth hanging above him. It was huge gray creature with large green eyes and brown wings. It had six legs that it was using to hang to the ceiling. And its fangs glowed purple.

"Um…guys, I think I found it…" Kuwabara gulped as his dropped on top of him.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke looked back in time to see Kuwabara get crushed by the beast. He ran over to the monster. "Spirit Punch!" He knocked the creature off of Kuwabara. Kurama soon followed.

"Rose Whip!" He sliced one of the creature's legs off. It howled in pain. Kurama smiled in satisfaction.

Suddenly the creature began to grow another leg. Kurama gasped. The creature now had six legs again as it lunged for Kurama. He tackled him into a wall.

"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei followed Kurama with a swift attack. The dragon hit the monster completely. The moth, shook it off and tackled Hiei as well. It was stronger then the dragon was.

"Damn…"Yusuke grumbled, "Where's Akira when you need her?"

"Lalalala!" Akira began to sing and tried to listen to echoes of the wall. Nothing, the monster seemed to have vanished. She shrugged and continued to search for the beast her comrades already found.

It wasn't long before the team was down for the count. Kuwabara was unconscious, Kurama and Hiei could hardly move and Yusuke was badly beaten. It seemed the end for the team. But the moth had a better idea. It opened its fangs revealing a purple liquid, poison. It shot it at the team, and laughed at their screams.

Akira heard the screams, "no…" She ran back as fast as she could but it was too late. Her team was laying across the ground with poison covering their entire bodies. They were either dead, or unconscious.

"Oh no…please don't be dead," She cried, "It's all my fault…" She edged closer to them.

"Akira no! don't touch them or you'll be poisoned too!" Botan shouted as she ran to Akira's side.

"Then how do we know…"

"We have to wait till it dries…then we will see if we were too late…"

Yimi: haha cliffy I was waiting for this moment

Kaeo: Noooooo! I want to keep reading!

Yimi: you'll have to wait till next chapter! Hey how did you get out?

Kaeo: oh…. Hiei let me out! -Holds a gun to Yimi's head- write…

Yimi: okay! –Begins to type furiously- please review! Curse you Hiei!

Kaeo: I said type!

Yimi: yes ma'm!


	3. Important!

Yimi: look…unless I get more reviews I'm going to stop writing this story…repeat **_I will stop writing this story unless I have reviews!_** I'm sorry but I can't write until someone reads…I do allow anonymous writers to review so get moving! Just kidding…just please **_review!_**


	4. huh?

Yimi: okay…I feel better…I got reviews!

**Farrari- okay I will continue…thank you for reviewing!**

SisterofKyoSari- all right! I won't cancel! It's good to know someone enjoys the story as much I do writing it! SisterofKyoSari- did you review twice…? Wow! You really like it then! Wait…this was for chapter one…never mind! –Large sweat drop- I'm a little off the deep end! 

Yimi: well that's all of them! And thanx for the support!

Kaeo: yeah…you needed it…you should have seen her moping around…

Yimi: you're not supposed to share that with the readers!

Kaeo: whoops!

Yimi: -sighs- just do the disclaimer

Kaeo: Yimi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and character but she owns her OC…

Yimi: thank you Kaeo! On with the story!

Akira and Botan watched as the purple liquid slowly began to disappear. It wasn't long before Akira broke down.

"This is all my fault! I should have known better then to leave them alone!" Akira sobbed as she collapsed onto her knees.

"No…no don't say that! How would you have known they couldn't defeat this enemy…they are pretty strong…" Botan got down to Akira's level and place a hand on her shoulder., " Besides, we don't even know what kinds of poisons it carries…'

"Poisons…you mean there is more than one?"

"Yes…and most of these types of demons like to toy with their enemies, to make them frustrated…especially high powered demons…"

"So there is a chance that they're alive!" Akira brightened up.

"Of course! Look, "Botan pointed at the fallen team, "The poison has dried…lets get them into a safe area…"

After much dragged of heavy bodies…

"Done!" Akira sighed, "I didn't know Hiei was so…. heavy…" Akira collapsed on the floor and fell asleep. Botan emerged from the doorway and smiled at the sleeping Akira.

'I'll tell her when she awakes…' Botan walked away giggling in happiness.

A couple hours later…

"Oh…my head…" Yusuke exclaimed, "Where am I?" He sat up. Across the room on the floor leaning on to the wall was Akira sleeping. He looked to his right…Kurama lay in a bed nearest his followed by Kuwabara and…

"What the Hell!" Yusuke screamed. The sudden outburst awoke everyone. He pointed at the person in the bed next to Kuwabara.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama sat up and looked at Yusuke.

"What do you mean Hiei?" Yusuke stopped. It wasn't his voice…nothing like it. He looked down. Hiei's usual black attire was now on him, "AAHHH! Get this thing off me!" He began to tug until he ripped the shirt off. I small muscle toned chest bore.

"What in the…!"

Yimi: sorry the chapter is so short…I got really sick and I should be in bed right now…. but I care about updating for my reviewers and reader more than my health ever would…

Kaeo: you're nuts! Get back in bed now!

Yimi: okay…PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. realization section 1

Yimi: okay…after a long time in bed I finally feel better! Honest! –coughs-

Kaeo: No you're not! Get back in bed!

Yimi: can I write a short chapter first! –Dog eyes-

Kaeo: okay…just remember short and not too long…then back in bed!

Yimi: Thank you!

Xhu- okay…two words…anger management… worked for me will work for you… Kage Koncho- thanks for the wonderful review! It really made my day! 

Kaeo: Yimi doesn't own anything but her OC…

Yimi: a little early but okay! Story! Oh and the story is forced into small segments because my account is messed up! Sorry!

"What is going on here?" 'Hiei' screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! You guys are awake!" Akira smiled. She quickly got up and ran to 'Kurama' embracing him. 'Kurama' smiled and blushed.

"Dude! Akira has the hots for me!" Akira looked up into Kurama's eyes. She frowned.

"You're not Kurama…" She let go of him and walked away backwards, "Who or what are you?"

"Well of course I'm not Kurama! I'm Kuwabara! Jeez…you don't even recognize me…" Akira ran and looked into 'Kurama's eyes again. She screamed and began wiping herself repeatedly.


	6. realization section 2

"Eew! I hugged Kuwabara!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"What is going on here!" 'Hiei screamed. By now everyone but 'Yusuke' and 'Kuwabara' were screaming. 'Yusuke' became very annoyed.

"Shut up!" Everyone stopped and looked at 'Yusuke.'

"Thank you…" 'Kuwabara' spoke, "Apparently the poison used by the demon changed our bodies. Our spirits were dragged out of our usual bodies and placed into one of another nearby…so, if I know my team…. Hiei was dragged into Yusuke's body, I was dragged into Kuwabara's body, Kuwabara was dragged into my body, and lastly Yusuke to Hiei's…"

Yimi: I will write soon! Please review! –cough- and sorry for the two chapters!


	7. memories

Yimi: Sorry for the long wait!

Kaeo: It's been about a month…

Yimi: I know and I'm sorry! I had a major brain block!

Kaeo: Sure you did…

Yimi: just do your job…or no cookies

Kaeo: fine! Yimi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho…or Kuwabara and Hiei would be frolicking through flowers and talking about perfume…

Yimi: that would be funny though! Anyway…the long awaited story!

"OMG! You're…you're not in your own bodies! It must have been the poison…" Akira looked down. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I'm…I'm so… so sorry" she choked, "I shouldn't have been so…I shouldn't have…" She fell to her knees and began to let the tears come.

"Akira…" 'Hiei' muttered. 'Kuwabara ran to her side.

"Akira…don't cry…you don't want what happened last time to occur again…" Akira stopped.

_Koenma sat at his desk with a sorrow look on his face. He was waiting for his team to arrive. He had sent them out on a mission to kill a demon that had begun to kill humans in human world. _

"_So! How'd we do?" Yusuke smiled happily at another successful mission with his team._

"_I'd say that was one of the best missions completed yet!" Akira smiled happily, "So…what's the damage? I mean, it wasn't that many dead were there?" Koenma still didn't reply. "Koenma…not many died right?" Koenma still ignored her. He looked glumly at the ground._

"_Koenma…" Yusuke became concerned. Koenma finally looked up._

"_There were not many deaths, but…"_

"_But what?" Akira stepped forward, "Did someone we know die? Keiko…Shizuru…who was it Koenma?" Again Koenma was silent. Yusuke finally came up to Koenma and grabbed his collar pulling him towards his chest._

"_Who died?" Koenma sighed._

"_The people who died are on the list on my desk…" Akira quickly ran over and read the list out loud:"_

_Mimiru Samka_

_Hanoske Himruta_

_Kazamaru Uzima_

_,"Akira gasped… _

"_Tsuki and Miko Mitoka…my…my parents…"_

"_Akira…" Kurama came forward to comfort her._

"_I can't believe they're gone!" Akira cried in Kurama's arms. She cried until suddenly a strange glow appeared around her body. Then it grew and soon, Akira was covered in a red hue. It wasn't long before Akira noticed that her spirit energy was growing, she could hardly contain it anymore. Fearing that he would get hurt, she pushed Kurama away as the power overcame her. _

"_Akira!"_

Yimi: sorry! Short chapter but another will come out soon!

Kaeo: please review!


	8. The past haunts us

Yimi: Okay…I feel like a total loser! I had this major brain block and I just sat there every night staring at a black document thinking WTF! I can't think of anything then it hit me the moment I decided to go to sleep. I felt like such a moron that I said I would type it tomorrow and so tomorrow became one week and then before I knew it! It had been forever since I updated! I'm sorry! Oh and Kaeo is MIA currently due to some family issues…. enough of me story!

Disclaimer: Yimi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho but she owns Akira…and the moth…

Hence the battle began, Akira against anyone she saw. She had transformed into a strange demon. Her fangs bore out against her pale skin and her hair had grown. She had wolf-like ears and her eyes had grown far sharper. She also grew a black tail along with some fancy claws on her hands. For a while it seemed as if her body were acting on its own.

"_Akira!" Kurama could do nothing but fight his friend as she raged out of control. With a swift movement, Akira hit Kurama across the chest. As she watch his blood spatter across her face, her eyes returned to normal._

"Kurama! Help!" Akira yelled telepathically. Her face began to fill with fear as the creature caused her to fight her friends. Tears rolled down her face every time she attacked and she began to give up. Her spirit energy had created a creature that feed off of her pain and torture. She was at the mercy of her greatest opponent…herself.

"I'm sorry Akira!" Koenma pulled out a containment chest. As he opened it, Akira's spirit energy sucked into its black abyss. Akira felled to the ground. Heavily weakened physically and mentally. The creature disappeared. Kurama ran up to her…she was crying like crazy, having to face that pain was not worth it.

"Kurama! That was the worst…I don't want to feel that again…" She cried putting her face on his shoulder, not caring that his blood was now covering most of her body.

"Shh…it will be okay…" Slowly she returned to her natural form and fell into the world of dreams.

"How could I forget…it was the worst day of my life?" She began to calm down. 'Kuwabara' wrapped her in his arms.

"That's my girl…"

"What did you say?" Akira looked up to the blushing 'Kuwabara'.

"Well…um…I…"

"If you don't mind…I would like to have my body back…" 'Yusuke' snapped seeing his friend's nervousness.

"Right…um…and how do we do that?"

"That's easy!" Botan walked in, "Don't worry about explaining…I heard the whole thing!"

"Then tell us how to fix it please…" Akira grumbled in annoyance.

"It's quite easy…all you have to do is collect the poison from the demon's fangs and I'll do the rest!"

"And how exactly are we supposed to collect the poison? We almost got killed just trying to face it…" 'Kurama' screamed.

"We kill it…" Akira looked at her team, "I know you lost before…but I'm sure if we work together, like we used to do before, maybe it just might be enough…"

"Akira," 'Hiei' started, "I know you mean the best for the team but…but do you even remember how to do it? And what if your spirit energy acts up again? What would we do then?"

Akira looked away, "I…don't know," She gazed back at 'Hiei', "But unless you can think of something else…it's all we've got." The team nodded in approval. Akira smiled.

"So what are you waiting for?" Botan laughed, "Go get that demon!" Akira nodded.

"_Yeah! Let's get him!"_

Yimi: I'm so evil! Hehehe! Please Review!


	9. her decision

Yimi: okay guys! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Now tell me…I got 183 hits and 10 reviews…you guys…please review! May I say that the moment my story passes my reviews…its over! No more unless reviews come in! kk? And thanks to you who do review like loveanime18 and Kage Kancho and Foxfly…but you need to review! This is a final warning!

Now that that's over story…

For the second time that day, the team traveled down the halls of Spirit Kingdom, only this time, Akira was with them and they were walking. 'Hiei' walked with his hands behind his head towards the back of the group to stay away from his true body. 'Yusuke' walked with his hands in his pockets and tried to avoid any looks from 'Hiei'. 'Kurama' lingered behind with 'Hiei' and Akira and 'Kuwabara' remained the middle. Finally, after a long silence, Akira sighed.

"I don't mean to jinx us but, from the way things are looking, it's going to take forever to find this demon, he has no energy to track!"

"It doesn't mean it's impossible…" 'Yusuke' stopped and turned around, "I just thought of something…remember when your spirit energy went out of control," Akira nodded, "Well, in that time period, you changed into your true demotic form remember? A wolf, wasn't it? I'm sure we reek of the demon's poisons, if you just…"

"No…" 'Kuwabara' interrupted, 'we will not force Akira back into that form. What if her spirit energy goes out of control again?"

"Kurama, he's right," 'Hiei' started, "We probably do and if Akira…"

"No," 'Kuwabara' repeated, "I will not put her in that position again. Didn't you see her fear, her tears? I'm sure she wouldn't want to do it again."

"But Kurama…" 'Kurama' whined.

"I just told you, Akira…"

"Is going to do it." Akira looked into 'Kuwabara's sympathetic eyes, "If I don't do it, then the demon may escape with no punishment at all, then what? All kinds of demons will come and invade Spirit Kingdom, what would we do then? From my point of view, I decided that it's worth the risk…but…but if I do anything stupid, like if I change when I go into that form, I want you to…to kill me…" The team gasped.

"Akira," 'Kuwabara' stated in shock.

"I don't know what's going to happen when I change, I've only done it once, and I just learned that I was part demon then…I know its hard but it's for your own safety, do you understand?" 'Kuwabara' nodded, "Good…" Akira then leaned forward and kissed 'Kuwabara' on the lips. Surprised at first then he embraced her and the kissed a little longer. Gently, Akira pulled away. Her eyes filled with tears as she began to fear the worst.

"Well," She recuperated with a sigh, "Here I go…" With one last look at her body 'Kuwabara' nodded. Akira also nodded. The team watched as Akira transformed into a demon wolf with short black fur and green eyes. After it stared at 'Kuwabara' for a while and walked up to him. 'Kuwabara' knelt down and began to pet the young wolf. The wolf like it and began to lick 'Kuwabara's hand. The team smiled.

"So it is that really her?" 'Kurama' asked stupidly.

"Yeah…" 'Hiei' watched the creature with surprised eyes. Suddenly the wolf caught a scent in the air and a blood-curdling scream was heard. With swift legs it bolted in a certain direction immediately followed by the team.

The demon moth had just used its deadly poison to disintegrated one of the ogres in the kingdom. Apparently, due to his sudden need to hurry things along, he was nearing his destination. Out of nowhere a wolf snarled in front of him. For a while it was a stare of until the wolf lunged forward and bit him, snapping off one of his legs. The moth screamed in pain and watched at the wolf released his leg onto the ground near it.

Then the moth shot back with a poison that would kill any normal or demon animal. But the as the wolf screamed in pain, it seemed to have laughed as well. The moth had seal its fate.

Yimi: Cliffy! Oh and remember to review! Read above if you need a reminder!

▼

▼

▼the purple button!


	10. FINAL WARNING!

Yimi: Okay…. this is a final warning! If no one reviews, this story will be cancelled and deleted in a heartbeat! Don't tell me that there weren't enough people to because 229 people have viewed my story and not reviewed! 11 reviews to 299…. do the math! I'm sorry but I'm extremely angry and disappointed in all my readers that don't review…. one last time! This is your last chance! It now or never so hit the purple button!


	11. Her end

Yimi: you guys really don't deserve this...but i couldn't hold myself any longer...this is the final chapter! Enjoy and review please!

As the team of mixed companions arrived they witnessed the leg ripping and poisonous fight. They watched in awe as the once wolf Akira transformed into a beautiful wolf demon. Her hair was neatly pulled back in a long braid and her eyes were a transfixed green. Her long tail and claws returned. She wore a shirt that only covered her bust and a bit torn at the bottom of the shirt and the sleeves were a ribbon that went down the arm. She also had very short shorts. All her clothes shaded green. Around her neck was a velvet collar with a bell. She also had bells on her left arm, right wrist, left thigh and her right ankle.

"I'm going to have to thank you for that moth…" Her mesmerizing voice smiled. She lifted her had and a huge red wave shot out, "Thanks…" The moth fell apart and slowly died. A small smoke began to rise from the area that the moth once stood.

"What the hell did you do? We needed to collect the poison remember?" 'Hiei' screamed at this new woman. She glared at him.

"Fool…the poison would have worn off after a day, it's only temporary…and since I killed the demon, it should wear off right about…now" She walked up to the ashes of the moth, her bells jingling along the way (AN: Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!). She knelt down and played with the ashes, as the team fell unconscious to the ground. After a couple minutes, they groaned and rose to their feet again.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Kuwabara yelled. The woman stood up.

"I did…that's all that matters right?"

"Who are you?" Hiei muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke questioned looking down upon the demon.

"Her energy is completely different…"

"He…I thought you would have figured it out by now… or at least Yoko over there…" Pointing at Kurama. Everyone stared at him as she walked her way over, "He should have figured it out by now…" She raised her right hand and running her index finger run up his chin. She quickly slapped him, "You left me to die in that horrid place…you monster…"

"Kurama! What is she talking about?" Yusuke screamed, angered by the way this stranger smacked his friend.

"As a warning…. stay out of this…" Kurama looked up at the women.

"You don't know what is was like! Every day…the same damn treatment…. I hated it! And not once did you come to try and save me!" The women's eyes filled with tears.

"As I recall…you were the one who betrayed our clan of thieves! You exposed our location leading to the deaths of many…you deserved what you got!" Kurama stood firm. The woman looked hurt.

"Did you really think I would do that? We were in love, nothing would leave me to betray you…I didn't say a word!" As quick as the words rolled off her tongue, she launched her attack, "Flaming wind!" A quick row of fire rose against Kurama as he was engulfed in the blaze.

"Kurama!" Yusuke cried out, "Dammit! Spirit Gun!" His attack appeared as if it was going to hit, but she dodged quickly.

"Dragon Jaws!" At first it seemed like she just screamed, but then the ground began to rumble and a huge flame in a shape of a dragonhead swallowed Yusuke.

"Urameshi! Spirit sword! "Kuwabara stupidly began to run towards the women. She sent a fireball into the air as it hit the speeding Hiei, who had tried to attack with Kuwabara as a distraction, and then sent another towards Kuwabara.

"So this is all you've got…" she muttered after all the flames dispersed, "This is the only challenge you have against me…pathetic…" As the team began to rise, she had a terrible headache, "Damn that girl…so persistent on trying to take over again…"

"You mean…Akira is still in there?" Kuwabara questioned.

"Of course she's still in here! Fool! She's the only thing keeping me from killing you…for now…of course if I knock her mind unconscious for a while…"

"You wouldn't dare!" Yusuke jumped to his feet.

"Oh…I would and will…and then I can finally have revenge…" She gazed upon the weakened Kurama, "If you had trusted me a little more, these deaths wouldn't have been necessary…consider them _your_ fault…" She slowly began to gather energy inside herself till it overwhelmed Akira's mind. But she didn't stop there, she continued to grow her energy until it was for certain that if she unleashed it, everyone would die.

"I'm sorry, Akira…" Kurama regrettably pulled out his rose whip. Tears began to run down his face as he lashed it at her. The women had no time to react and it tore through her body. Her screams echoed throughout the hallways for what seemed like forever. Her body lay in the middle of the room, bleeding to death. Immediately everyone rushed to her side beside Kurama. Akira had transformed back to normal and was slowly dying before her team.

"Akira! Please don't die! Please!" Yusuke began to shake from all the tears. Kuwabara began to sniffle up too. Even Hiei seemed slightly depressed.

"Yusuke…"Akira whispered, "Could I speak to Kurama…pl…please…" Yusuke watched Kurama as he ran over to Akira.

"Akira…I'm sorry…I"

"Kurama…you did the right thing," Akira brought her hand to his face, "And I will always love you…" She came up with the last of her strength and brought her lips to his. Seconds later, Kurama felt her body go cold and her spirit gone.

A couple days later…

Kurama could recall the funeral very well. Everyone had gone, and it wasn't a very large assembly either. Botan was a bit late, for she had to deliver her soul to its rightful place. It was hard on her and she looked worn. Keiko was crying heavy, having lost one of her best friends. Genkai even looked grim as her student was slowly laid to rest. Everyone was feeling pain, but not as much as Kurama. He lost his true love, and Yoko's as well. The world was nothing anymore to him. Soon people were reading things about Akira that they thought everyone should remember. Kurama was last, and since he didn't evoke what people said before him, he made it up on the spot.

"Akira was a kind person…" Kurama started, "She cared for everyone more than herself… and even through the loss of her parents, she still was happy and kept us all in happy moods. She was very serious when it came to work, but outside of that, she was a extraordinary girl with talents and knowledge beyond her years. I once again, apologize for this incident that took her life, but as she took her last breath…she answered all my questions at once…and those words were, 'I will always love you…'"

Yimi: So yeah...that's it! hoped you liked the story! Please review!


End file.
